The Seven Unnamed Wolves
by Indie.xo
Summary: A series of oneshots to introduce the seven previously unnamed wolves - Chase, Matt, Liam, Alex, Tyson, Luke and Eli. Rated M for sex scenes in Liam's story, the others are safe!
1. Chase

**Hi all!**

**The story description should pretty much describe this,**

**so I'm not going to say much here. I would recommend reading this before reading the other fanfic**

**which I am about to post, as you may need to know a little about some of these characters (so far only Chase, but there could be others!)**

** for the other story to make full sense.**

**Please tell me what you think of the characters that I've created here, because they will affect at least one other fanfic!**

**Love always, **

**Indie x**

1. Chase

"Ooh, Chasey's got a girlfriend!" Tara stuck her tongue out at me.

"Cut it out Tara," I growled at her.

"What's her name, Chasey?"

I sighed. Surely it wouldn't hurt to give her that one pice of information. "Jessica."

I was wrong. "Chasey and Jessi-"

"SHUT UP TARA!"

"-ca, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The annoying little brat skipped around my bedroom, singing her childish rhyme. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the ba-"

"Tara, if you don't stop that right now, I'm gonna hurt you."

Tara stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes lit up and she smiled cheekily. "I'm telling Mum and Dad!" She ran down the hallyway, laughing.

I ran after her, but the little devil had gotten too much of a head-start. The next thing I knew, my face was being slammed into something hard – the kitchen door. "I HATE YOU TARA!" I heard a small giggle from the other side of the door.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Frustrated, I pushed the door off its' hinges. I smiled. _All of my weights training must be paying off_.

I ran outside, just in time to hear Tara say "Mummy, Daddy, Chasey has a girlfriend and her name is Jessica and-"

xxx

I don't know what happened next. Looking back, I guess that I lost control. I 'exploded', and my body felt _different_. All four of my limbs touched the ground, but my height hadn't changed at all – if anything, I was an inch taller.

I was furious. I pounced on Tara with a spped that I'm sure I had never reached before. She screamed, cowering on the floor. I put my hand on her chest, just messing around, and I heard something crack. Choking noises came from Tara's body, and then her heartbeat disappeared.

My parents screamed in terror and grabbed my legs in a desperate attempt to restrain me. I pushed them to the ground with very little effort, and did the only thing that I knew how to. I ran.

xxx

For some reason, I had always felt safe in the forest. It was my 'special place'.

xxx

I ran, faster than I ever had before, to a hidden river. I sat by its edge and looked into the water. Looking back at me was the reflection of a massive, charcoal-coloured wolf! I turned my head, but there was no wolf behind me. I was going crazy. Ashamed, I looked down at my hands, only to see that they had been replaced by giant, charcoal paws!

I was definitely going mad. For God's sake, I thought I was a giant wolf and had killed my sister! There was no other explanation. I howled in frustration.

I heard leaves rustling, and two heavy sets of footsteps. Within a minute, two large wolves appeared beside me. I almost ran away, but then I remembered that I was one of them – whatever they were.

xxx

I remember wishing that I could hear their thoughts. I wanted to be a part of a group – a pack. Already, I was envious of the closeness between the two other wolves.

I certainly wasn't expecting my wish to come true.

xxx

_Welcome._ A deep, commanding, unfamiliar voice entered my mind._ I hope the transition hasn't been too hard for you. It gets better – the first time is always the worst. _The solid, russet-coloured wolf moved towards me, with the gangly, sandy one only a step behind him.

_I'm Jacob, and this is Seth. Who are you?_ I now recognised this voice as belonging to the russet wolf – the hint of command in the voice matched his dark, serious eyes.

I wasn't going to tell them anything.

The wolf called Jacob snorted. _That's what you think. Now_, he looked me in the eye._ Tell me your name._

Involuntarily, I yelped. _Chase._

_Wow Jake, I've never seen you do that before! _Seth looked at Jacob with idolizing eyes.

Now, I was curious. _Do what before?_

Jacob snorted again. _I'm the Alpha of this pack. I can make you do whatever I want._

_He normally doesn't though, Jake's nice like that._

_SETH! Don't go giving away all my secrets, let me scare him into behaving first._

_Sorry Jake._ Seth cowered beneath a tree. Ha, serves him right, the overgrown pup.

_So Chase, would you like me to tell you what has happened to you, or would you prefer to continue insulting my friend?_

xxx

At that point, Jacob explained to me the whole wolf-thing. I didn't like it then, and I still don't, but I'm getting used to it. There isn't really any other option.

Now, I've been with Jacob's pack for just over a year. I've been introduced to Sam's pack, and even tried joining them for a while, but that didn't work out. With all of the little kids – imprints – hanging around all the time, it felt too much like a family, so I returned to Jake. Here, I am still envious of the closeness between Jacob and Seth, but it's better than being constantly reminded of my past.

I have never forgiven myself for what I did to Tara. She may have been a spoiled brat, but I loved her – I guess. I haven't seen my parents since that day – I am too ashamed of what I have put them through. One day, I would like to be able to see them again, but that's a long way in the future. For now, I'm flying solo.

xxx


	2. Matt

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoy this one! It's not as dramatic as Chase's story,**

**which is absolutely amazing considering the crap week that I've been having.**

**(OK, only half crap. I've only had one day of classes at school this week,**

**so that's a good thing) Actually, I wrote this one for a bit of comic relief. I**

**love Brady, he is absolutely hilarious, and so I couldn't resist adding him into this!**

**Lena, I'm sorry I didn't update last night like I said I would, but hopefully this is worth the wait!**

**Indie xo**

2. Matt

"You, Brady, are completely delusional."

"Yeah, right," my cousin scoffed. "I'm not the one who's convinced that they've got a ten inch di-" I stuffed my arm into Brady's mouth to shut him up. He bit me and continued speaking, "-when we all know it's not even two."

"Brady! Don't talk like that in front of Jayde!" I pulled the seven-year-old onto my knee. She stayed there for a second, before climbing across to sit on Brady. "Typical," I muttered. Jayde _always_ went to Brady. He started tickling her, and she shrieked with joy. I shook my head. I would never understand Brady. Around me he was so immature, but with Jayde he was the most patient, caring person in the world. There was something almost _magical _about his relationship with her, and sometimes it scared me…

My thoughts were interrupted by Brady. "Seeing as you're in town for a while, how about coming to the bonfire tonight?" Brady was obviously expecting an answer from me, and he continued speaking when he didn't get one. "No chicks there, except for the ones who are already taken, so you're outta luck there. But old Billy Black will be telling his stories, won't he Jayde?"

Jayde giggled. She always did, whenever Brady spoke to her. "Yep. Wolf stories."

I sighed. I didn't really want to go, but I couldn't see any way to get out of it. I mean, Brady was my only family here. "I'll be there."

Brady smiled. "Meet me at six-thirty at First Beach…that is, if you're not too scared."

xxx

"So what did you think?" Brady sat down on one of the rusty, old deck chairs.

"Not bad, but as far as scary stories go, I've heard better." I sat down on a chair beside Brady. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him by standing up. The chair made a funny noise. I sat, then stood up again. "Hey, look, it squeaks!"

My favourite cousin snorted. "Yeah, so does yours because you don't use it enough." He started laughing, and I couldn't help but join in.

After a couple of minutes, Brady settled down. For what was probably the first time in his life, his face was serious. "Anyway, what I was going to say before is, what would you say if I told you that all of those stories were true?

xxx

Brady explained everything to me. A week later, I first phased.

Only a couple of days after that, we went to the beach with Jayde's family. Immediately, I was drawn to Jayde's twin, Nicola. I could finally understand why Brady was so good with Jayde. Nicola adored me, and I couldn't – can't – bear to let her out of my sight. She is, and always will be, my sun – the brightest star in the sky of my life.

At first, I was a part of Sam's pack. However, I didn't get along with Paul and I couldn't stand having him in my head. So, after two long, painful months I decided to join Jacob's pack, where I have found a close friend in Leah. In the six months that I've been with Jake's pack, I have become close with all of the wolves, but Leah is still my best friend. Embry always gives us a hard time, sayig that we should date, but we just ignore him. Leah doesn't see me in that way, and I will only ever have eyes for Nicola.

xxx


	3. Liam

**Hey everyone!**

**Just a quick warning: includes very graphic sex scenes, so if that sort of stuff offends you it's probably best not to read this. **

**Thankyou to everyone who has been reading this, I've gotten heaps of hits so far. but, I do have a favour to ask:**

**The number of reviews I've been getting on this is pretty disappointing, so could you please leave one, just to let me know what you think? I don't care if you tell me it's crap, I just want to know what you think! Trust me, I'm not easily offended, you can tell the truth (:**

**Thankyou to the people who have reviewed the other two oneshots: Lena (.5829) and ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD. I really appreciate it! I would dedicate this one to you two, but that would just be creepy because of what this one is about, so maybe next time!**

**Also, thanks to Lena for beta-ing and putting up with my very crap drafts (:**

**Love, Indie xo**

3. Liam

In short – phasing ruined my life. Or, to be more correct, imprinting did.

xxx

I dropped my beautiful wife on the neatly made hotel bed. I sprung on top of her, sending satin pillows flying everywhere.

She removed my tie and shoes as my lips found hers. Expertly, she swirled her tongue around my mouth, and I followed her lead. I ran my hands up her legs, lingering at the groin area. She let out a soft moan and her back arched, pressing her body closer to mine.

Without separating my lips from hers, I slipped her dress down over her hips and threw it on the floor. She broke the kiss, playfully biting my neck as she undid my shirt.

I flipped us over, so that she was sitting on top of my. The bulge in my pants rubbed against her as I unhooked her bra. She yanked off my pants skillfully, further exposing my erection. She trailed kisses down my torso, stopping just beneath my bellybutton. Smiling cheekily, she planted a kiss on the bulge, causing it to burn with pleasure.

I rolled over, putting my body back on top of hers. I slid my head down until it was in line with one perfectly erect nipple. I grasped it between my lips, teasing it with my tongue. I held the other in my right hand, gently massaging. Using my free hand, I reached between her legs. Her thong was soaked! I let my fingers creep through one of the leg holes to tickle her hot, wet core. I smiled when a small gasp escaped from her mouth.

I moved my mouth lower, covering her body with kisses and gentle bites. Using my teeth, I yanked off her black, lacy underwear. I could feel her whole body tense, and shudder as she relaxed. Her juices dripped freely onto the bed. My bulge throbbed harder, my pleasure increasing with hers.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that my underwear was on the floor, beside hers. I rubbed her thighs, nuzzling her dripping core with my head. She pulled me up, so that I was looking into her big, blue eyes. "Please, Liam."

I wasn't going to keep my wife, or myself, waiting any longer. I carefully entered her. She moaned. I pulled out, checking to see that she wanted me to keep going. Her eyes were pleading with me. "Don't stop."

I didn't. I thrust myself back into her, and out again. Her hips started to buck, and we moved in a perfect rhythm. Animal instinct was guiding us now. I thrusted harder and faster; our breathing became rapid and irregular. I could feel my pulsing member inside of her, ready to explode. She started to scream my name. "Oh, Lia-"

The door creaked open as both of us climaxed. We collapsed onto the bed, and I pulled a sheet over our naked bodies. Karen's cheeks were blushing red. I cradled her to my chest, letting her hide her face. I turned around, preparing to give the intruder a lecture on the art of 'knocking'.

I looked at the woman, and my heart softened. No matter how hard I tried to be angry at her, I couldn't. A force stronger than gravity was connecting me to her. Her hazel eyes danced under the artificial lights, and I could tell that her red embarrassment was hiding a perfect, pale complexion. I loved everything about this woman, and I hadn't even spoken to her!

I released Karen from my arms. How could I have ever settled for her, when perfection like _this_ existed? What I felt for this stranger was a million times stronger than what I had felt for Karen. I wanted to know her, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. Fuck that, I wanted her to have my babies!

Before my perfect stranger exited the room, I managed to catch the name on her uniform: Patricia.

xxx

They said that your honeymoon is the start of a life of happiness, but they were wrong. Mine was the start of a life in hell.

Karen and I broke up the next day. She couldn't forgive me for walking out on her that night, after our first night together, in pursuit of a maid who I had never spoken a word to. Even though my heart now belongs to Patricia, I still feel something for Karen. It hurts me to think of how easily I was able to leave the person who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.

At work, it is torture. Every day, I am presented with a living reminder of the monster that I am.

I could live with that, but my story gets worse. My perfect stranger, my imprint, has not been seen since that night.

xxx


End file.
